


Living Under a Paper Moon

by flightlesscrow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I don't know just like, M/M, Stargazing, Stuff, and stuff, headcanons, they go shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightlesscrow/pseuds/flightlesscrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Yuki, @kingtobiokageyamas, for the hkqnet gift exchange on tumblr!</p>
<p>Iwaizumi and Oikawa do rly cute things OK that's basically it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Under a Paper Moon

Iwaizumi wakes up to the smell of brewing coffee and an off-key rendition of  “Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious.” Sighing, he glances at the clock he has sitting on his nightstand. It read 7:18 a.m. With another sigh, he swings his legs over the edge of the mattress and stands up, beginning to walk towards the kitchen. 

 

The singing gets louder as he walks, both because he’s getting closer to the source and because the sudden vocalist the voice belongs to doesn’t have any idea about voice dynamics. 

 

“Su-per-cal-i-frag-i-lis tic-ex-pi-al-i-do-cious! Even though the sound of it is something quite atrocious! If you say it loud enough you’ll always sound preco-”

 

“Oikawa.” Iwaizumi says, and his roommate squeaks and drops the wooden spoon he was using as a microphone. 

 

“Iwa-chan! How long were you standing there? And it’s rude to not even say ‘Good morning,’ y’know.” Oikawa huffs dramatically, bending down to pick up the spoon before tossing it into the kitchen sink. “Honestly, did you not listen when your mother went over manners with you?”

 

“I have plenty of manners and ‘Good morning’s for those who deserve them,” Iwaizumi responds coolly, ignoring Oikawa’s squeaked “Rude, Iwa-chan!” in favor of grabbing a mug for the coffee that was done brewing. He decides to get one for Oikawa too.

 

“Why are you up so early, anyways? You never get up early unless it’s for class, and you didn’t take any summer classes.” Iwaizumi asks his best friend of over a decade as he pours them each a mug of coffee. He grabs his mug and takes a sip, face scrunching at the bitter taste before he gets used to it.

 

“Today’s the 13 of July, Iwaizumi!” Oikawa shoots Iwaizumi an incredulous look.

 

“So?” Iwaizumi knows why this would excite Oikawa, but he decides to mess with him just a little longer.

 

“So?! Honestly, Hajime, I can’t believe you’ve forgotten!” Oikawa pouts, setting down his coffee so he can cross his arms and glare at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi chuckles at his boyfriend’s childish behavior.

 

“Forgotten what?”

 

“Ugh!” Oikawa throws his arms up in frustration, then using them to emphasize his words. “Forgotten that we’re going stargazing tonight! I already pulled out all the constellation books, and got the blankets that we lay down on out of the closet. How did you forget?” Oikawa frowns, eyebrows furrowing together.

 

“I didn’t forget, I just wanted to mess with you.” Iwaizumi says in earnest, earning an exasperated sigh from Oikawa. “You realize we don’t need to get ready until later, right? We can’t stargaze in the middle of the afternoon, y’know.” Iwaizumi says, draining the last of his coffee and walking to the bathroom to brush his teeth and comb his hair.

 

“I know that! But it takes a while to get to the spot, and set up, and I wanna have everything ready.” Oikawa says, trailing behind Iwaizumi and snatching his own toothbrush from the cup by the sink. He puts toothpaste and water on it before beginning to brush his teeth. Iwaizumi copies his actions. Their conversation takes a pause as they do this, but resumes once they finish the task.

 

“It takes an hour to get there, and thirty minutes tops to set up. We won’t need to leave until seven.” Iwaizumi explains, quickly combing his hair before walking across the hall to the bedroom he and Oikawa shared.

 

He changes out of his pajamas and into day clothes as Oikawa continues combing his hair, though it takes him less time that it would if he had just woken up. 

 

“We need to buy snacks, though, Iwa-chan! And sparklers! We always get sparklers.” Oikawa protests. Iwaizumi walks back to the bathroom.

 

“That won’t take long, either. C’mon, stop being a brat, you idiot.” Iwaizumi says as he wraps his arms loosely around Oikawa’s waist, chin resting on the taller man’s shoulder. He looks at Oikawa in the mirror, smiling at his look of concentration as he gets a knot out of his hair. Oikawa’s tongue always pokes out just a little when he’s concentrated. 

 

Oikawa sighs. He puts down the comb and turns around, leaning against the counter. “But what are we supposed to  _ do _ all day?” He asks.

 

“Hmm, I dunno, watch movies? You can even put on your nerdy space ones.” Iwaizumi tells Oikawa, who he currently still has his arms around. Oikawa beams at him, and he leans up to steal a quick kiss before detaching himself from the alien-obsessed dork. Oikawa walks into the living room and Iwaizumi follows. However, Oikawa goes to put a movie in while Iwaizumi lays across the couch. 

 

Oikawa grabs the remote and sets an alarm on his phone for 3 p.m. before setting it on the coffee table. He knows Iwaizumi will fall asleep (it’s a well known fact that the only movie Iwaizumi can stay awake the duration of is Godzilla). He climbs on top of Iwaizumi and gently lays on him. 

 

Iwaizumi’s hands immediately come up to card through the brunette’s soft curls. He notes that they turned a few shades lighter from being outside so much this summer, like they did when the pair were kids. “What movie did you pick?” He hums.

 

“Star Wars.” Came the immediate reply, and Iwaizumi gave up on talking and quickly dozed off to sleep as the opening theme played, hand still in Oikawa’s hair (not that Oikawa minded).

 

\---

 

Iwaizumi wakes up some time later to the X-Files theme blasting from Oikawa’s phone. Oikawa wakes with a start upon hearing it and climbs off Iwaizumi to turn his alarm off. Iwaizumi chuckles at Oikawa’s disheveled state. 

 

Oikawa pouts and crosses his arms. “‘S not funny, Iwa-chan.” Iwaizumi just shakes his head. 

 

“Whatever you say, Oikawa.” Iwaizumi also gets off the couch and heads past Oikawa to the bathroom. When he comes back out, Oikawa is sitting on the couch while putting his shoes on.

 

“Where are we going?” Iwaizumi asks, also slipping on some shoes. 

 

“To the store.” Oikawa replies. Iwaizumi nods, grabbing his keys from the coffee table and following Oikawa out the apartment door and, pausing for a second to lock the door, down to the car.

 

Once they’re both in and buckled, Iwaizumi pulls the car out of the parking lot of the apartment complex and out onto the main road. It takes them about fifteen minutes to get to the store, and once Iwaizumi’s parked, Oikawa is out of the car and grabbing a cart from the place where shoppers put their carts when they’re finished with them.

 

“Oi, wait up,” Iwaizumi calls, locking the car and pocketing the keys after stepping out of it. Oikawa’s two third’s of the way to the store entrance by the time Iwaizumi catches up with him.

 

“It’s not my fault you’re slow, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa replies smoothly, but slowing his pace to match Iwaizumi’s. 

 

“I’m not slow. You just have really long legs.” Iwaizumi retaliates.

 

“What does the length of my legs have anything to do with this?” Oikawa asks as the pair enter the store together.

 

“It means your strides are bigger and you can cover more space in a shorter time.” Iwaizumi explains. “Let’s just get stuff to make dinner tonight. I don’t feel like being out too long since we’ll be gone all night.”

 

“Okay. We’ll have to go to the 100 yen store to find sparklers though.” Oikawa replies.

 

Iwaizumi only nods. “You get the snacks, since you’re picky about them anyways, and I’ll get ingredients to make ramen.”

 

“What kind of ramen?” Oikawa’s eyes light up as he asks this. He loves ramen night.

 

“I don’t know. Probably Tonkotsu.” Iwaizumi says. 

 

“Yes! Okay, I’m gonna go find snacks. Meet me at the registers?” Oikawa suggests. He takes off before Iwaizumi has a chance to reply.

 

Iwaizumi shakes his head and walks in the opposite direction, searching for the ingredients for their ramen. He finds himself missing Oikawa’s loud chattering.  

 

The ingredients are fairly easy to find, and Iwaizumi knows that Oikawa isn't done finding snacks, so he goes to the snack aisle to find Oikawa.

 

He spots the brunette at the end of the aisle and calls his name. 

 

“Iwa-chan! I don't know whether to get Doritos or regular tortilla chips.” Oikawa pouts, eyes moving between the two options.

 

“Doritos. Also get gummies if you didn't, since you're always asking for them anyways.” Iwaizumi decides for Oikawa. Oikawa hums in agreement. He grabs two bags of Doritos, three bags of regular potato chips, and five bags of gummi bears. Iwaizumi wonders how he carries it all to the cart without dropping anything. 

 

“C’mon, let's check out and go home so I can make dinner and we can get ready to go.” Iwaizumi says, pushing the cart towards the cash registers with Oikawa right at his side. 

 

“Don't forget about sparklers, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa reminds the shorter man.

 

“Yes, I know. You want sparklers.” Iwaizumi assures Oikawa that he knows about the sparklers.

 

“Just making sure you didn't forget,” 

 

_ It’d be impossible to, _ Iwaizumi thinks, but he doesn't say anything as they get to the cashier. Oikawa bags their things while Iwaizumi pays the correct amount of money, and they both carry the bags to the car. Iwaizumi unlocks the car and they put their items in the trunk. 

 

They both get in the vehicle, buckling and then pulling out of their parking space. Iwaizumi drives to the 100 yen store and parks the car in the parking lot. 

 

“You go in. I'll wait here.” Iwaizumi tells Oikawa.

 

“Okay. Be back in a few!” And with that, Oikawa is off. Iwaizumi leans back a bit, turning off the car but playing the radio in it despite knowing it'll drain the battery. 

 

He's quietly humming a long to a catchy pop song when Oikawa returns. 

 

“Iwa-chan! I got lots of different colored ones.” Oikawa says excitedly, taking the boxes out of the bag and showing Iwaizumi. There's red, white, blue, green, yellow, and pink sparklers on the boxes Oikawa has in his hands. 

 

“We'll be set with sparklers for a while, then.” Iwaizumi says. He starts the car and Oikawa buckles his seatbelt. They pull out of the lot and drive back to their apartment complex. 

 

When they get there, Iwaizumi helps Oikawa bring the bags up to their apartment, locking the car once they have everything. The trip up the stairs is short, but they struggle to unlock their apartment door. 

 

Eventually they get inside their apartment, and Oikawa gets everything ready for their stargazing trip while Iwaizumi cooks dinner. 

 

Iwaizumi’s thinking about anything and everything under the sun while he cooks, and he swears that was the fastest time it’s ever taken him to prepare a meal. 

 

“Oikawa, dinner!” Iwaizumi calls out. Oikawa appears in the doorway a minute later, clad in sweatpants and an oversized alien sweatshirt. Iwaizumi can only shake his head at his boyfriend’s taste in clothes. 

 

He brings both bowls to the tiny coffee table they have set up in their living room. They eat in silence, save for Oikawa’s jumbled, “This is really good, Iwa-chan!” thanks to him talking with a mouthful of noodles. 

 

“Don’t eat with your mouth full,” Iwaizumi mumbles under his breath, knowing that Oikawa would ignore that command anyways. He begins to think back to childhood, how he and Oikawa met in primary school when they were seven years old. He thinks about all the ups and downs they’ve been through together, and how so many things have changed from then ‘til now, but they’ve stayed by each other’s side the entire journey. He thinks about how even now, fifteen years after they met, they still have their monthly stargazing trips.

 

“Iwa-chan.” Iwaizumi doesn’t hear when Oikawa calls for him, thinking about when they were ten and he dragged Oikawa along with him to collect beetles. He spent an hour calming Oikawa down from an anxiety attack when a giant beetle landed on his arm.

 

“Iwaizumi?” He doesn’t hear Oikawa again as he thinks about when they were fifteen and starting their first year at Aoba Johsai, how excited they both were to work with people more experienced than they. 

 

“Hajime?” This time, he hears Oikawa, but only because Oikawa puts his free hand on Iwaizumi’s arm. “You okay?”   
  
“I’m fine. Just thinkin’ is all.” Oikawa seems content with this answer, and Iwaizumi thinks about two years ago, when he and Oikawa bought this apartment together. How bare it looked when they moved what little possessions they had into the place, to how much it looks and feels like home now. He smiles, and shifts to look at Oikawa. He sees that Oikawa is smiling too. 

 

They quickly finish their dinner, and Oikawa offers to wash the dishes. So, Iwaizumi goes to see what Oikawa’s packed for their trip.    
  
He notes that Oikawa’s packed the essentials; some blankets, a change of clothes, their tent, two sleeping bags, and their snacks.

 

He also notes that Oikawa packed some non-essential things, too. Such things being a sketchpad, some pencils, and Iwaizumi’s beat-up acoustic guitar that he got on his thirteenth birthday. 

 

He had taught himself how to play, and when he got good enough to play songs without messing up, he played some songs for Oikawa. Oikawa was impressed at this skill he hadn’t known Iwaizumi possessed, and sang softly along to the songs Iwaizumi would make come to life with his instrument.  

 

Iwaizumi was equally as impressed with Oikawa’s hidden talent as Oikawa was his. The two then performed songs together in the quiet of their bedrooms, too shy to share their melodies with anyone else. Iwaizumi smiles again and doesn’t take his guitar out of the pile of things they’re bringing along with them.

 

He brings the things out to the living room, leaning in the doorway of their shared kitchen to watch Oikawa as he works, listening to the soft humming the boy does. 

 

While Oikawa was not in key this morning, he usually is. Often, he sounds better than anyone they play on the radio, in Iwaizumi’s opinion. He’s always wondered why Oikawa doesn’t sing much, but he reasons that Oikawa is too scared to sing in front of anyone but Iwaizumi and himself.

 

“Hey, you done? We should leave before it gets too dark out.” Iwaizumi calls to Oikawa, snickering as Oikawa squeaks and drops the spoon he’s holding in surprise. 

 

“Yep! Let’s go!” Oikawa says, flashing a bright, genuine smile at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi loves that he can pull those smiles out of Oikawa. 

 

They take everything down to the car and climb into it. Iwaizumi starts the car, and they drive off towards their stargazing hill, just an hour north of Tokyo. 

 

\---

 

When they get to their spot, Iwaizumi parks their car in the dirt patch at the bottom of the hill. He and Oikawa grab as much as they can and carry it to the top, but they can’t bring everything in one trip.

 

“You put the tent up; I’ll get everything else from the car.” Iwaizumi tells Oikawa. He lets Oikawa set up the tent because every time he tries to help with the set up, he ends up tripping over the wires that hold the tent up and crashing the tent. 

 

“Okay.” Oikawa begins to set up the tent, and Iwaizumi walks down the hill to get the rest of their things from the car. He hums a melody that’s been stuck in his head on the way down the hill. Reaching the car, he grabs their things out of the trunk and shuts it, locking the car as well. He carries everything back up the hill to the campsite he and Oikawa claim every month for their stargazing expeditions. 

 

When he gets back, he sees the tent is mostly set up already. 

 

“Was I gone longer than I thought I was?” Iwaizumi asks, setting the items he had been holding on the ground. Oikawa takes a break from hammering in the last peg of the tent to look at Iwaizumi. 

 

“No. I’ve just gotten faster at this after doing it so many times.” Oikawa chooses not to tease Iwaizumi tonight, since this is a special thing between the two of them. There’ll be plenty of opportunities to tease Iwaizumi later.

 

Iwaizumi hums in acknowledgement of Oikawa’s words, setting out the blankets right outside their tent. When Oikawa finishes putting the tent up, Iwaizumi climbs inside and lays out more blankets and their sleeping bags. He also put their snacks in there before climbing out and zippering the door shut to keep out any bugs. 

 

He sits down on the blankets outside the tent with a sigh, leaning back on his hands and watching the remainder of the sunset. Neither of them had noticed the sun was even setting, which Iwaizumi found odd, because Oikawa always notices changes in the sky. He figures Oikawa was too distracted with all the excitement tonight to notice it, though. 

 

“Oikawa.” Iwaizumi says, and Oikawa looks at him. Iwaizumi points to the sky, but watches Oikawa’s face rather than what he’s showing Oikawa, loving the small smile that tugs at the corners of Oikawa’s lips as he takes in the fastly fading pink and purple hues of the sunset. 

 

When the pastel colors fade to the midnight blue of the night sky, Oikawa turns back to Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi watches as Oikawa stands up and walks over to their pile of things, said pile being considerably smaller without the tent and blankets with it. Oikawa comes back with Iwaizumi’s guitar in his hands, and he gently places the guitar in Iwaizumi’s lap before taking his seat on the blanket next to Iwaizumi.

 

Iwaizumi knows exactly what Oikawa wants. They’ve been doing this so long that words are hardly needed between the two; they can read each other like the pages of a book. Iwaizumi props the guitar against himself as he wraps his left hand around the neck, pressing his fingers against the strings to form the beginning chord of the song.

 

They play this song together every night they come up here, and some nights when Oikawa needs cheering up, Iwaizumi will play and sing at the same time to soothe Oikawa’s troubled thoughts. 

 

Iwaizumi begins to play, anticipating Oikawa’s voice to come in with the first lyrics of the song. Iwaizumi barely hears Oikawa, since he’s so quiet at first. However, with each note he gets louder, until their song drowns out the chirping of the crickets and the buzzing of the mosquitoes and the shrill cry of the cicadas. 

 

Iwaizumi closes his eyes and pours all his emotions into the chords he’s playing. He listens as Oikawa does the same with his voice. He loves the strength Oikawa gathers and uses to project his voice, meanwhile keeping it soft and heartfelt. 

 

As the song draws to a close, Iwaizumi strums the strings slower and softer than he had in the middle of the song. Meanwhile, Oikawa’s voice gets softer and quieter as he sings the last lyrics of the song.  

 

They open their eyes and smile softly at each other before jumping into another song. They play a few more before Oikawa stops them with a soft “Iwa-chan.”

 

“Yeah?”   
  


“There’s a lot of stars now,” Oikawa says softly, gently taking Iwaizumi’s guitar from his hands and placing it on the ground beside them. He then crawls into the space that the guitar had occupied mere seconds before. Iwaizumi loosely wraps his arms around Oikawa’s torso, keeping him close but not squeezing him.

 

“Beautiful, huh, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa tilts his head back to look at Iwaizumi as he says this. He then shifts his gaze to stare up at the sky. “Reminds me of home.”   
  


“Yeah. ‘S why we picked this spot.” Iwaizumi responds, fiddling with the hem of Oikawa’s shirt. 

 

“Iwa-chan! A shooting star!” Oikawa’s face lights up as he says this and points to the sky. Iwaizumi looks at where he’s pointing, not seeing the shooting star but pretending he does all the same. 

 

“That reminds me,” Oikawa scrambles off Iwaizumi to rummage through their things. He holds up a tiny box with a shouted “Ah-ha!” 

 

“I found the sparklers, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa cheers, shoving the box in Iwaizumi’s face to show him. 

 

“Yeah, don’t shove them in my face, though.” Iwaizumi responds, pushing Oikawa’s hand out of his line of vision. “Did you get the lighter?”

 

“Lighter?” Oikawa asks with a confused tilt of his head.

 

“Did you forget the lighter..?” Iwaizumi asks, equally as confused. 

 

“Gah! I wanted to light sparklers, though…” Oikawa looks at the box as if it had hurt him.

 

“Oh, well. We can at home. There’s less chance of starting a fire out there, too.” Iwaizumi assures Oikawa. “C’mon, let’s try and sleep, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Oikawa yawns, and they make their way into the tent. 

 

Iwaizumi is half asleep when Oikawa whispers his name.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I love you, Hajime.” Oikawa whispers into the dark, hoping Iwaizumi heard his soft-spoken words. 

 

“Love you too, Tooru. Now go to sleep.” Iwaizumi turns over again to sleep. Sometime in his dreary half-awake state, he feels Oikawa wrap his arms around him and he leans back into Oikawa. He swiftly drifts into sleep, dreaming of painting lines to connect the stars to each other with Oikawa flying spaceships around his paintings. 

 

\---

 

When Iwaizumi wakes up sometime later, it’s to snoring in his ear and drool on his neck. It’s also to the most beautiful palette of colors he’s ever seen come from a sunrise.

 

He turns as best he can in the tight hold Oikawa has on him to study said man. He notes how the soft pinks and oranges from the sky illuminate the light freckles that dust Oikawa’s cheeks, and thinks about how they look like little constellations on his skin. He admires the way the vibrant reds and yellows mixed with soft baby blue paint Oikawa’s hair in pretty colors, making him more like something out of a children’s book than a real life human being. 

 

Oikawa’s bangs fall over his face, shading his eyes from the colors around him. His breaths shift his hair as he sleeps. A thin line of drool escapes from his slightly open mouth. 

  
He thinks about how peaceful Oikawa looks while he sleeps, when he’s in a place where his worries can’t get to him. Iwaizumi wishes Oikawa was always this peaceful. He sighs contentedly as he listens to Oikawa’s soft snores as they fill the silence of the morning, and leans down to press a kiss to the brunette’s forehead. He quickly falls asleep once more, wondering how he got so lucky to find such a wonderful being, let alone be able to be the one who gets to spend the rest of their life with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by @arkaashi on tumblr's iwaoi headcanons! Also I searched as much as I could about shopping culture in Japan to make it as accurate as I could, but even so I'm still very limited in my knowledge of it, so it's very vague about that and I apologize!! Also, I didn't name a song, so you can imagine them playing any song you want to in that space.


End file.
